Getting over him
by MouseyJayne
Summary: When Becker gets a new girlfriend, how does Jess respond, well by giving him a taste of his own medicine, but this brings a blast from the past for Abby, Connor and Becker. Post-series 5, spoilers for 5.6. Jess/Jack. Becker/OC. Mainly Jecker.
1. Seeing her

**A/N So this is my second story, its another Jecker fic, they seem to be my strong point at the monent :L I hope you like it so read and review :D Mousey :) xxx**

* * *

><p>Jess had been mortified when she'd seen them, she wanted to run away and cry, but she knew that she had to make him pay, so she decided to give him a taste of his own medicine.<p>

It had started off as an ordinary night out at the pub with her colleagues and friends. Matt and Emily were there, so were Abby and Connor, Becker was to join them later, he had to be somewhere else. So there they all were enjoying a drink. It had been an extremely stressful few weeks. The New Dawn incident had been a mere five weeks ago and they were still trying to get over it. The shock of Connor being dragged through the New Dawn anomaly, of Lester being wounded by the future predators, of nearly losing matt, it had been a lot to take in, in such a short period of time. So now they were all relaxing and laughing, something they hadn't done in a long time. Jess was happy as she looked around at her friends, but she felt a piece of her missing. They all had a significant other; they were happy, content in their relationships. She on the other hand had no one; she was just pining after a guy, who she knew would never take her on.

As she was thinking about a certain gorgeous soldier, he walked in. He looked so fit, he was wearing civvies but his tight white t-shirt showed his beautiful abs off, while his grey jeans made a change from the black cargo trousers. His tight black leather jacket was draped over his arm, while his free arm was draped around… Jess almost screamed. He had his arm draped around this total slut! She was so obviously plastic, she literally screamed fake. She might as well have it plastered on her fake tan and foundation covered forehead, underneath her bleached blonde hair. Her hair was so obviously fake, it was bright yellow and it was pretty clear she had extensions in, I mean, how could you not tell. They were a total different colour to her hair! She was wearing far too much make up and she hadn't even rubbed it all in properly. She was bright orange with almost luminous pink lips and heavy black eyeliner. Her tangoed body was stuffed into a tight pink leather mini dress, that she was bulging out over, she was clinging to Becker's arm in an attempt to stop herself falling over in her stupidly high black platform heels. They were so tacky, shiny black with gemstones stuck on the heel. They were obviously cheap knock offs of designer shoes. She was so trashy! She almost pitied Becker for having such appalling taste in girls, if she hadn't have been so angry with him. His… girlfriend, Jess shuddered as she contemplated it, dragged along behind him, giving him gooey eyes and giggling pathetically. He brought her over to the table which they were sat at and grinned at them all like he was the luckiest man ever, Jess however thought he was the complete opposite. She glanced at the others and could see they were thinking along the same lines, _what the hell is _he _doing with someone like _her_!_

"Hey guys," Becker said reaching the table, he seemed slightly out of breath, _no wonder _Jess thought _dragging a heavy lug like that around behind you. _Little miss plastic plonked her self down, ungracefully on one of the bar chairs, her legs open so they could see all the way to Tokyo, everyone looked away pointedly. "This is Bianca. Bianca, these are the guys I was telling you about. This is Matt, Emily, Abby, Connor and Jess," indicating to them with his head while he talked.

"Oh yeah, hiya!" her voice was even more annoying than the way she looked, it was sugary high and false.

She swept her hair out of her face revealing long sugary pink talons – _nails_ – with black tips. They were long, and Jess was sure they'd do some definite damage if she ever got into a fight. Of course her heels would do the same. Everyone mumbled "Hi" in response, and then continued their conversations. Jess was mortified at being left out; Bianca would have no one else to talk to but her! Sensing her distress Abby turned to the younger girl and included her in the conversation. Jess was grateful and joined in the conversation. It was more of a debate really, it was one they'd started at the flat a couple of nights ago and had carried on. Jess knew it well, and still sided with Abby when it came to who was more efficient when it came to dealing with situations on the spot. Jess saw Becker hand Bianca her drink, who simpered her thanks. She reached up and yanked his head down proceeding to wet snog him for at least three minutes. When they finally separated, with a noise very much like a plunger, being pulled from a drain, Jess felt quite sick.

"Erm… I have to go, I have a bunch of reports to write up," she told the group, standing up, "Bye guys," she said to Matt and Emily, who were holding hands on the table while they talked, she flashed Emily a look who understood exactly why she was leaving.

"Bye Jess, sorry you couldn't stay longer," she replied, hugging her.

"Yeah, bye Jess," Matt said, with a wave.

"See you guys at the flat," she said to Abby and Connor, who smiled, Abby stood up and gave Jess a hug and a sympathetic squeeze. Connor smiled at her and waved her goodbye.

"Erm, see you tomorrow Becker, nice meeting you Bianca," she muttered to the other two.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Okayy, i know it is exactly a lovey dovey Jecker fic, but it WILL get there! Eventually! I promise! :D Chapter two should be up soon, until then please review :) Mousey :) xxx**


	2. Sympathy and plotting revenge

**A/N So this is chapter 2 and is for all of you who have favourited it and reviewed it, for this i thank you! :D And it is also for my friend Dagmara, who i will get round to writing a story for :') Mousey :) xxx**

* * *

><p>She pulled her coat on and left. She jumped in the car and drove home, furious with Becker. She got to her building, got out and ran straight upstairs to her room, where she flung herself onto the bed, screamed in frustration and proceeded to cry. She heard Abby and Connor come home a little later. Abby slipped into Jess' room and put a comforting arm around her shoulder. Jess looked up at Abby, who was looking sympathetic. Jess didn't understand why particularly, she had an amazing boyfriend, why would she understand what Jess was going through.<p>

"I know you don't get how I know how you feel, having Connor and all, but it wasn't always like this. Haven't you read the old mission files?" she asked Jess, who nodded. "Then surely you know about Leeks creature prison and who was involved in that." Jess nodded again.

"Helen Cutter and Oliver Leek." She replied, she had no idea what this had to do with anything.

"You're missing someone. A woman called Caroline Steel. She was a pretty nasty character, even if she didn't know what exactly it was she was doing for Leek. See, she had to get close to me and Connor, so she could steal Rex and take him to the creature prison." She looked down at Jess, who motioned for her to go on, even if she didn't really understand where Abby was going with this. "Well, she did exactly that became close to us. Well, she more became close to Connor, not me. She didn't become close to me for one main reason; she was dating Connor. This was while Stephen was still alive, obviously. So Connor had feelings for me, he loved me, even back then, but it was different. I didn't feel the same way; I just thought he's my best mate, just because he's a guy. But then he turned up with Caroline; and my heart broke. I was so jealous of her! I didn't understand why, I just knew I was! But I got over it, I made up my differences with her, she helped me out. I learned to just ignore them when they were together. It makes it a whole lot easy to plot their downfall. Trust me."

Abby got up from the bed, looking at the young girl. Jess wiped her eyes and smiled.

"I'll think I'll try that," she said.

"And if you want to talk or want help with revenge, you know where to look," Abby added with a wink and then left the room. Jess smiled, she knew exactly how to get him back, with a taste of his own medicine. She would find someone, someone how Becker really doesn't like. Well, they're could be a lot of people, but she knew one would really bring back memories. She had read the report on the mission, now all she needed to do was contact him, but how. Abby had said always come to her, but she wanted it to be a surprise. She would ask if she could borrow Abby's phone and then maybe she could contact him. Yeah, she would do that. Jess smiled to herself, this was going to be good.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Thank you for reading :D Favourites, subscriptions and reviews are welcome and enjoyed, thank you :D Chapter three coming up soon :D Mousey :) xxx**


	3. Phase one of the plan

**A/N So chapter 3 and what's the first phase of Jess' plan? Ooohh suspense! Enjoy :D Mousey :) xxx**

* * *

><p>Jess lay awake that night, thinking about her devious little plan to make Becker jealous. She knew what she would do; ask Abby if she could borrow her phone, make the necessary phone call, set up a date as soon as possible, then make sure to introduce him to everyone while they were at the pub, just like Becker had done with Bianca. She grinned at the thought of Becker's reaction, it was payback time for Action Man and Barbie. She tried to get to sleep after that but she kept hearing sounds from her flat mates, she grimaced. <em>As much as I love those two, <em>she thought, _they really aren't the most considerate when it comes to nighttime activities. _She shuddered as she plugged in her earphones, drowning out the sound of her noisy friends. She rolled over, and with the sight of Becker's reaction still in her mind she slept peacefully

She woke up at 6 o clock, as usual, to her loud alarm clock, as usual. As she unplugged her earphones and rolled out of bed, she could hear Connor bounding about the flat. The opening music to his favourite game blared from the laptop speakers. She could hear Abby grumbling at him to turn it down a little, this was their daily routine. Jess walked out to see Abby put her arm round Connor, slyly turning the volume down a little. She grinned at Jess, who giggled at her. The coffee machine was full so Jess poured her flatmates a cup each, who smiled gratefully at her, then Connor frowned and turned the volume back up to were it was originally. Abby groaned in desperation then muttered something incoherent under her breath. They had breakfast and cleared up, Connor reluctantly came off his game and got ready for work. Jess decided that she might as well ask Abby if she could borrow her phone now, the longer she waited the less chance she'd have.

"Abby, could I borrow your phone a minute?" Jess asked Abby, quietly.

Abby gave her a quizzical look but handed it over to her. Jess searched through her contacts and found the one she was looking for. She dialled the number and held her breath while the phone rang.

"_Hello?"_ mumbled a sleepy voice on the other end.

"Err… Hi, its Jess, Jess Parker, we met a few months back when it was Abby's birthday," she said, worrying that he didn't remember her. "I am speaking to the right person aren't I? It is Jack, isn't it?"

"_Oh yeah, I remember you, and yeah its Jack." _Jess smiled. _"So what do you want at seven o clock in the morning?"_

"Oh erm… I was wondering if you wanted to go out sometime soon."

"Yeah, that'd be cool. But erm… why are you calling from my sisters phone, I thought I gave you my number?"

"Oh, I don't know whether I put it on or not, sorry. I just knew that you sister would definitely have it on her phone so I used hers." Jess explained. "So when do you want to go out?"

"_How about tonight? I'm not doing anything. Pick you up at 7?" _ He asked.

"Yeah, 7 is great, see you tonight," she replied, smiling.

"Yeah, see you tonight,"

He disconnected the phone and Jess almost screamed. Phase one of the plan was complete and now she had to wait for tonight. She deleted the phone log and handed Abby's phone back to her, and almost skipped her way to her car. She was happy all day long, even more cheerful than usual, this was going to be _amazing!_

* * *

><p><strong>AN What do her friends and most importantly his sister think of it all? Find out in chapter 4... which i will try and get up this Saturday... but i am out all day and i may not be updating as often from tuesday, i go back to school! Yey -.- Anyway, like always, reviews are loved! As are subscriptions and favourites! Almost as loved as chocolate and sparkly things ;) Mousey :) xxx**


	4. The date

**A/N Sorry i didnt update yesterday... i couldnt i was out all day. I'd also like to say THANK YOU for my reviews and the favourites and alerts! Especially juls124 for adding me to akll the lists and reviewing! :D THANK YOU! xD xD Mousey :) xxx**

* * *

><p>Jess was more cheerful than usual that day, with the prospect of her date in the evening. She was looking forward to it, even if it was to make Becker jealous, Jack was fit, and seemed quite nice so she wouldn't mind the possibility of having to snuggle up next to him. Her cheerfulness only faded slightly when she overheard Becker's conversation to his girlfriend on the phone. It was sickening, gooey and lovey dovey and bluergh. She had heard him at lunchtime, and it made her want to throw up her lunch, it was disgusting.<p>

"Aww… babes, that's so sweet… no you're awesomer… I love you so much more… no I definitely love you more… listen babes, I have to go… its work… okay, I'll think about you… I'll miss you… no you hang up first… no, you… no you… listen I really have to go… I really do… see you tonight… love you… Bye," he had cooed down the phone, it had been sickening to overhear. Jess had left before Becker realised he had company, she ran straight to the bathroom and shudder in horror, it was a lot more serious than she first thought.

At 5 o clock Jess left the ARC, she ran straight upstairs and hopped into the shower. Abby and Connor were out until late, they had said something about cakes; Jess hadn't really been paying attention. She was glad they weren't in though, less questions. She selected an outfit from her extensive wardrobe, pale pink dress, blue shoes and a blue cardigan; she curled her hair and inserted a blue clip that matched her shoes. She picked up her little pink bag and applied some pale lipstick and headed out the door. She drove down to the restaurant she was meeting Jack at; it was a nice, cosy restaurant, not too fancy. She spotted Jack waiting outside the door, wearing blue jeans and a black leather jacket. His sandy hair flopped over his blue eyes that were almost identical to his sisters. She walked – tottered – over to him in her high heels. She grinned when she saw him and he returned it. His eyes widened, as he was what Jess was wearing. The dress was short and the heels were high, but she didn't look trashy, not like Bianca had done.

"Hi," he said as she approached him.

"Hiya," she replied, grinning.

She gave him a swift hug and then pulled away, they stood there for a while, looking at the ground.

"Erm… well lets go inside." Jack said, a little awkwardly.

"Yeah, okay," she agreed, pushing open one of the doors. The smells of the restaurant hit her and they made their way to a table and pursued the menu.

After that the date ran smoothly. Despite the awkward beginning, they got on well and Jess had a brilliant time, and she didn't think about Becker at all, except maybe when she was feeling a little bad about using Jack to make him jealous. They talked about everything. Family; what it was like growing up, what their parents were like, siblings, Jack talked about Abby and his relationship with her, how they were always pulling pranks on each other, how she had pushed him out of the tree house when he was four, how he had put gum in her hat when she was twelve, despite a five year age difference they had been close growing up, he told her of holidays together and how everything had been great until Abby had left for college and their mother had died. She cried when he told her how his dad had turned to drink and how he had hurt Jack, when Abby returned to find their dad drunk and her little brother full of bruises, how she had called social services and had then left again, to pursue a career as a zoo keeper. He told her how he had waited for Abby to come home but she had decided to go to uni and not return, he then told Jess how he had stayed at Abby's for while a couple of years back and how it had changed the way he thought about his life after almost dying. Jess in turn had told him about her family life. Her snobbish sisters and reckless older brothers, she told him about her nieces and nephews that were so cute but so annoying. She told him about her dad who worked in the armed forces with her brothers and about her stuck up mother, and how she has to go home once a month, every month for the torturous catch up sessions. They talked about work, hobbies, and all the normal things on a first date. When they had finished Jack paid and they headed outside, it was a cold night and Jess shivered. They shared a quick goodbye and Jess headed for her car. As she drove out she noticed Jack still stood there. She pulled up near him and rolled her window down.

"What are you doing?" she asked him.

"Oh, waiting for a taxi," he admitted, slightly sheepishly.

"Well, you can have a lift if you want. Or y'know come back to mine," she said, nervously.

"Erm… that sounds great," he smiled.

He walked round the other side of the car and got in, he said gratefully at the warmth of the car. They drove to hers in comfortable silence, but when they got out she saw Jack become nervous. He didn't know Abby lived there, but he was nervous about going to the home of a girl he had been on one date with. They walked up the stairs to the door of her apartment, jess prayed that her roommates hadn't left it as a mess, but there was no way of telling. She inhaled as she opened the door, scared of what she might find, but exhaled as she saw it was mercifully how she left it. They walked inside the flat and she heard Jack gasp and exclaim how big it was. She giggled softly at that and made her way into the front room. She heard her roommates giggling in their room, and she turned to look at Jack, who looked slightly puzzled.

"Sorry about that, its my roommates, they're, um… close," she explained.

She poured them some wine; they talked softly for a while the lovers in the other room continued to giggle, sometimes punctuated by a shriek or a high-pitched _"Connor!"_ However when the noises began to change she knew she had to put a stop to it, immediately.

"I am so sorry about my roommates, they can be quite annoying sometimes! Especially when I have a date over!" she called, just loud enough for Abby and Connor to hear.

The noises and giggling stopped immediately, she heard a scrabble come from the room and the door was flung open, Jess smirked, she knew this would happen. Abby tried to walk casually to the couch where Jess and Jack were sat, but ultimately failed when she couldn't keep the eagerness out of her eyes.

"You never told me you had a date!" exclaimed Abby, as she saw Jess, still smirking.

"It never came up," she said simply, shrugging.

Abby's eyes narrowed. "This is about Becker isn't it? You want to get him back!" she yelled.

"No it isn't… okay a little, _but _I need to be more realistic and find someone who was my age!" Jess snapped at her flatmate, who recoiled slightly.

"So, who is he?" she inquired, curiously.

"Erm..." Jess started, she didn't really know how to explain this, she hadn't been expecting bringing him home. She was spared having to explain who he was, when he walked back into the room from the bathroom.

Abby gasped, "Jack!"

"Hello, sis. Long time no see," he replied, grinning.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So thanks for reading and like always review, favourite and subscribe! :D Mousey :) xxx**


	5. Reactions

**A/N I am REALLY sorry about not updating in ageeeees!Biut i had writers block and i have just started year 10! 3 days in and i already hate it -.- Anyway! So this is the next chapter, enjoy! :D Mousey :) xxx**

* * *

><p>"Jack!" Abby repeated. "What the hell is going on?"<p>

"Erm… I could ask you the same about what was going on in that bedroom!" he smirked; Abby blushed to the roots of her white blonde hair.

"Erm… erm," she started, jack laughed.

"Yeah, you were loud!" he teased; she blushed even deeper.

"Well, that's beside the point! And Jess was out!" she snapped at her younger brother.

"Yeah, she was on a date with me!" he informed her.

"How… that's why you used my phone this morning!" she turned to Jess, realisation drawing across her face.

"Yup," she replied, popping the p.

"But why?" Abby asked, confused.

"Well, I needed to move on from Becker," she glowered at the name, "And I though well who do I already know that I get along with, and then I thought Abby's brother, Jack! We got along really well at your birthday party last year, and I really enjoyed myself!" she explained.

"Right…" Abby said, and Jess knew she didn't really believe her.

"So… um… who was in there with you?" Jack inquired, slowly, looking at the ground.

"Well, it was –" the rest of Abby's sentence was cut off as Connor skidded round the corner of the kitchen counter, nearly colliding with Abby, who swiftly moved out of the way. Abby shook her head at her childish fiancé, laughing slightly at the sight of him heaped on the sofa. He looked at her and grinned.

"Little help here Abs," he groaned, as he tried to move. She giggled and went over to pull him off the sofa. She saw Jack's eyes widen as he realised.

"Eww! That's just wrong! And with the geek! Why?" he moaned, looking at his sister.

"He's not a geek! And there _was _nobody else here! We didn't even know jess had come home!" she tried to explain, getting redder by the second.

"Yeah, okay…" he said sceptically.

"Erm… come on Abby, I wanna beat you on the Wii again," Connor said, dragging Abby away.

"Right, yeah," she answered, distractedly.

When they had left, Jack looked at Jess, who shifted uncomfortably. Jack looked confused, Jess hadn't really told him about her flatmates, except that they were a couple and they worked with her. She looked down at her feet and squirmed under his gaze. He opened his mouth to ask what the hell was going on when he was interrupted by the shrill noise of the doorbell. She smiled nervously at Jack and then disappeared down the stairs to her apartment to get the door. She opened it and found herself face-to-face, or rather face-to-chest, with none other than Captain Becker. She cringed inwardly. He wasn't supposed to find out like this. She slowly dragged her gaze upwards until she was looking at him. He grinned and she shuddered inwardly. She shouldn't feel like this, not now he was with that tart and she was with Jack but she couldn't help it, it was just her natural reaction to him. She grinned back, nervously and blocked his path as he moved to get in.

"Jess, let me in," he said, calmly.

"Erm… no," she replied.

"Why not?" he asked, a touch of impatience showing through his voice.

"Because I have company and I don't want you to ruin it!" she half-yelled at him.

"What do you mean, company? Like a date?" he asked, taken aback.

"Well, yeah, what did you expect?" she scoffed.

"I don't know, but I didn't even know you were dating anybody!" he gawked.

"Well, it's the first date but yes I am dating someone!"

"good for you. I still don't see why I can't come in though."

"I've already said, you'll mess things up for me!"

"No I wont!" he laughed, he picked Jess up easily and turned around with her so she was outside, he stepped through into the stairwell and took long strides up the stairs.

"Becker!" Jess complained behind him.

He just smirked as he reached the flat, a smirk that instantly vanished when he reached the front room and saw who was stood there.

* * *

><p><strong>AN thank you for reading it :0 Reviews do make a girl very happy ;) Also chocolate and sparkly things do too ;) Anyway, review, subscribe and fabouritr! :D Mouey :) xxx**


	6. Tantrums and tears

**A/N I realise how long it has actually been since i updated! I've had writers block and school and writers block (did i mention that already?) and i havent really got round to writing it.**

**I would like to thank everyone who has read this story and reviewed, you guys are amazing! Because you all kept pestering me ect, so i decided i better update ;D And i really apologise to you guys! **

**I would also like to thank XxdaynamariexX because bugging me to write in her review, so i did ;) And if she is telling the truth... for creating an account especially to review this story :D So THANK YOU! :D**

**Disclaimer: I dont own Primeval!**

**And also a warning, some slight swearing! **

**Mousey :) xxx**

* * *

><p>Jess had appeared beside Becker as he stared on in shock at Jess' boyfriend. How did they even know each other? And why was she dating <em>him<em>? Then he realised, Bianca. He felt like such an arsehole now, he ha upset poor, innocent Jess Parker, and he knew that she was trying to get over the hurt that he had caused her. The hurt he had caused, by trying to get over her, trying to ignore those feeling deep down, which were alien and strange to him, those feelings of love. He continued to look at Jack, Abby's younger brother, the boy he'd risked his life to save. He felt sick looking at him, there was an odd feeling at the pit of his stomach, it was making his blood boil… was it jealousy? Was Captain Hilary Becker envious of a 20 year old lad. Yes, he was. He was because he had the most wonderful thing ever created, he had Jessica Parker, and Becker _hated_ him for it.

"Maybe you should leave," Jess whispered, putting a delicate hand on his shoulder. Becker nodded mutely and turned around. He headed to the door, Jess following.

She waited until they were out in the corridor before exploding. "You had no right to come here! I never asked you to come! I never wanted you to come! Why'd you even come in the first place, huh? To see if I had the same taste as you! The superficial, fake taste! You're wrong Becker! Why don't you just sod off and go back to your stupid little Barbie! I don't want you here! Now leave!"

"You're completely right, I had no right. I just wanted to see if you were okay," Becker mumbled, staring at the ground.

"Well, I am! And I don't need you to check up on me, like a child!" she yelled, slapping his arm, she had been holding back tears throughout her rant and now they had begun to flow as she yelled at him. "How'd you even know to come, eh? Don't give me none of that bull! You're just concerned! Pah! Yeah right, I don't buy that! I'm not stupid and plastic like your little girlfriend so don't even try to pout one over on me!"

"I… I… I got a tip off," he muttered, in a barely audible voice.

"Who? Who tipped you off?" she demanded. Becker just looked behind her. Stood at the foot of the stairs, looking rather stupid, was Connor. A very angry Abby was stood behind him. It seemed as though he had got read the riot act too.

"I thought he deserved to know," Connors voice cracked as he spoke.

"Why? Why would he deserve to know?" Jess shot him an angry look.

"I… I don't know, I just thought he did," Connor was mumbling now, his voice growing quieter. Abby shook her head and sighed in exasperation, looks like she had been told the exact same thing. She turned sharply on her heel and ran upstairs to check on her slightly confused brother.

Jess glowered at Connor who hung his head, trying to avoid her infamous angry death glare. Becker began to retreat slightly, wishing to get away from the scene, but Jess turned sharply and one glare told him that he was best staying put. Abby came down the stairs, followed by Jack, who sidled out, as Jess gave him an apologetic look, which he ignored. Abby gave Jess a look, who gave a nod of her head, and Abby grabbed Connors wrist and tugged him, he gratefully agreed to let Abby drag him up the stairs, even though he knew what was coming. Then there was just Becker and Jess, thy stood in silence for a while, Jess was looking down, silent tears coursing down her cheeks. Becker felt like a monster, he was making Jess cry! She sniffed and wiped her eyes.

Looking at him she managed to croak out "You can go now Becker," before turning and half running up the stairs to the flat, the door slamming shut behind her.

Becker stood there frozen for a while, only moving when his phone began to vibrate in his pocket. The glanced at the Caller ID, and upon seeing it was Bianca, reluctantly answered. He made his voice sound normal as he spoke to her.

"Hey babe," he said, putting on a mock pleased voice.

"_Hey, are you on your way home, I miss you!" _She simpered, his blood began to boil again, she was so irritating.

"Yeah, babes, just setting off now," his voice sounded slightly strangled, luckily she didn't appear to notice.

"_Okay, well, see you soon!"_ In a high sugary voice, ending the call. Becker felt so glad that his call with his 'girlfriend' was over, she bugged him no end, he didn't even know why he was dating her in the first place. He shuddered and walked to his car, leaving a miserable Jess, pressed to the door, listening to the conversation he was having with his girlfriend. She slumped to the ground and began to sob. Part way down the corridor thought he heard something that sounded like sobbing, but quickly shook it off and made his way to his car.

* * *

><p><strong>Awww... so sad! Will Becker dump his annoying girlfriend ? Will Jess forgive Becker and Connor? Will Jack forgive Jess? Will Jecker finally become one? Who knows? Review and subscribe for another chapter! :D <strong>

**And Angry Jess! Awesome to write! Especially since i was in a mega bad mood (I have to sit next to a snobby , two faced bitch in English from today D':) so this let me vent a bit of anger :) Mousey :) xxx**


	7. Comfort and Break Ups

**A/N I have had this written for AGES, but i havent uploaded it yet, I am very, very ,very sorry about that! I meant to update sooner but things kept getting in the way! :/ Sorry guys! **

* * *

><p>3 hours after the disastrous date, Jess' sobs could still be heard in the flat. Abby and Connor sat in their room, Connor was trying to avoid Abby, who was still angry at him for calling Becker, whilst she listened to Jess' strangled sobs echo around the large flat. A little while later and the noise stopped. By this point Connor was curled up asleep on the cushioned armchair in the corner of the room, where he had been sulking. Abby however was wide awake, she couldn't sleep for worrying about the younger girl, and her brother. She had attempted calling him many times, to no avail. He refused to answer, this made Abby feel so much worse than she already did. She slipped of the bed and crept out of the room, she walked through the living room and down the steps, where Jess was still curled up in a ball, pressed against the door, like she had been for the past three and a half hours. Silent tears streamed down her face, and she occasionally let out a small, choked cry.<p>

Abby put her arm around Jess and proceeded to lift her off the ground. After a bit of coaxing, Abby managed to get Jess up the stairs and into bed. Abby then left the room, sighing as she left the younger girl tucked up in bed, her hair forming an auburn halo around her head. Back in her room she shook Connor awake, who's eyes snapped open, looking panicked. He looked at her through bleary eyes, waiting for her to speak. She didn't she just shrugged off her nightgown and slipped under the covers, curling up in a ball, Connor slid in beside her, pulling her closer to him. They fell asleep like that while Jess, in the other room didn't sleep, she just stared at the bright pink wall, thinking about what a mess her love life was. She hated it, she hated Becker.

Meanwhile, Becker arrived home to find Bianca sprawled on the couch in a very unglamorous position. She smiled sickeningly at him, he suppressed a shudder. Her body was once again stuffed into a size 6 mini dress, about 5 sizes too small for her. She hung out of the edges and her tree trunk ankles and podgy feet were laced up into ballet shoes. Her bleached hair was back combed so much it seemed unlikely that it would ever be flat again. Becker plastered on a fake smile, and was ready to coo to her, when suddenly the smile slid off her face to be replaced with an angry look.

"Where on earth have you been? I have been waiting ages for you! You said you had this massive emergency to deal with and that you wouldn't be too long but I have been waiting for 2 hours!" she bellowed at him.

Becker took a deep breath, a sincere, yet devilish, grin spread across his face, "Well, you see it wasn't an emergency but I really didn't need much of an excuse, anything would have got me out of here. Then I went to the 'emergency' were the truth finally hit me, like a slap in the face. You see, Jess had a date round and I _really _needed to see who it was. We argued and I suddenly realised something, I find you sickening and disgusting and fake, the only reason I was with you was so I could get over Jess, because you are the pole opposite to everything Jess is. I also realised that really, you are quite annoying. Oh and I am probably in love with Jess " he breathed deep, glad to finally get all of that of his chest. She looked absolutely furious with him.

"Well if that's how you feel!" she yelled.

"Yeah, it is. So I'd appreciate it if you got your fat arse off my couch and left, because you are quite an insufferable person. Goodbye." he said, pointing to the door, Bianca looked affronted but left anyway. Becker gave a sigh of relief, tomorrow was going to be a difficult day, but hopefully he would be able to make it up to Jess.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Very sorry it short but i hope you liked it anyway, you guys know the drill now! And also i'd like to make a shoutout to two of my friends stories gleekfreak97's Duets (A glee Fintana story!) and shonamaryhadalittlelamb's Lucky I'm in love with my best friend (A glee Fabrevans story! :D) Oh and i have also written a new story called Here In this Bizarre World... which nobody had actually reviewed... quite upset about that actually :( Anyway, please review! **


	8. Trying to apologise

**A/N Two Stories... one day! Proud of me... Uh-huh i know you guys are ;) Also like to mention gleekfreak and shonamaryhadalittlelamb... their stories are great... please read them, along with my newest story! Disclaimer: I dont own Primeval or anything to do with it! I just love it so much! :D**

* * *

><p>When her alarm bleeped at the usual time of 6 o clock, Jess laid in bed for a few more minutes attempting to gather her bravery and face work after the fiasco of yesterday. Though she wasn't entirely sure of how she did it, she found the strength to crawl out of bed. She went through her morning routine robotically, fretting about the day ahead of her. She would surely see Becker during work, how would he look at her? Differently to before? Definitely But would he see her as a conniving little jealous bitch or would he feel sorry for her? However he felt, Jess did not want to find out. When Abby announced it was time to leave, Jess' legs turned to jeely beneath her and she had to sit down quick to stop herself from collapsing in a heap on the ground. She didn't see the look Abby and Connor shared, she was too busy attempting to breath normally.<p>

After half an hour, filled with gentle coaxing and promises that they wouldn't leave her to deal with Becker on her own, Abby, Connor and Jess were in the car on the way to the ARC. Jess gazed solemnly out of the window in the backseat, while Connor attempting to concentrate on his driving as Abby turned around every few minutes to check on her friend. They arrived at the ARC and Jess found herself close to tears. She was so scared, she really didn't want to face Becker, she really, really didn't! Her legs shook as she walked the familiar path to the main ops room, her she collapsed in the chair, eyes shut, breathing heavy. She shook herself and got to work, ignoring the fear and the nagging voice in her head. She was so bust working she didn't see a dark figure watching her at the ADD.

Becker stood in the shadows watching the little field coordinator work. Her auburn hair shimmered in the artificial light, hints of mahogany and red glinting as she moved. He was so mesmerised by her that he didn't notice Abby was behind him until she hissed in his ear.

"You better apologise to her!" making him jump a mile.

"Abby. What do you think your doing sneaking up behind me like that, you're gonna give me a heart attack one of these days!" he hissed back at her. "And, I'm trying but it is a little difficult, especially with you watching my every move!"

"Well, I wouldn't have to if you weren't such a prick!"

"I admit I am a prick, but it really isn't necessary to watch me!"

"Well, go apologise to her then!"

"But you'll be watching!"

"Does it matter?" she sighed in exasperation.

"Yes! Now go!" he growled to her.

"Fine, I'll go, I'll go!" she said, throwing up her hands and walking out of the room.

Once Becker was certain she was gone, he walked upto the ADD and the Field Coordinator, taking in a deep breath as she turned around to face him.

* * *

><p><strong>AN So you guys really must now the drill by now and sorry this is short but its the best i could do... i will try and update ASAP! Bye! :D **


	9. Almost apologies

**A/N, I am very, very, very, very, very, very, extremely sorry that I have been an absolute terrible writer, but i just couldn't find ANY inspiration WHATSOEVER! Thank you to everyone who reviewed and subscribed ect, and it is to those people who I dedicated this too :) Also, NO MORE OF MICE AND MEN in English :DDD The exam corcerning the aforementioned novel, is done and dusted xD Anyway, pretty please review :D**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, unfortunately :(**

* * *

><p>Just as Becker was about to launch into his major apology to Jess, the alarms went off. He cursed those damn alarms! They always got in the way of the important things! Jess looked at him quizzically, hurt evident in her blue eyes, and spun back round to face the ADD, proceeding to tap rapidly at the keyboard. The rest of the team came running up to the ADD, to find out the coordinates. Abby caught his eye as she arrived with Connor, looking at him questioningly. Becker shrugged and nodded towards the computer in front of him, to which Abby replied with an eye roll and a sigh. Throughout this exchange, Jess had located the anomaly, gasping audibly at it. This gained the attention of the Captain fast.<p>

"What is it, Jess?" he asked her urgently, as she began to tremble. "Jess? Jess?"

"I-I-I-its here, in the ARC!"

Her eyes were round and fearful as she turned to look at the team, it was obvious why she was so scared, she wasn't quite over the two very recent near death experiences. She shuddered just thinking about the future beetles, the fear that had overcome her as she learnt of it. How she had been so cold but so warm at the same time, and how she knew her life had been hanging in the balance. She also remembered Captain Becker carrying her round the ARC, hugging her close, running out to find the adrenaline she do some needed then leaving as soon as she had come round to 'security stuff'. It was that memory that pained her, the closeness that they had been sharing, shunted as soon as he realised it was time to face what he had done. Then there was the future predator attack, she felt ill just thinking of that. Dragging Lester's bleeding body around the ARC in the half-darkness, holding him unconscious in her lap, trying to staunch the bloodied wound. Her experiences with anomalies at the ARC had not been the best, she didn't really want to think about them as such, so she turned her attention back to the monitor and began swiftly instructed the team.

The anomaly was right outside Abby's office, next to the menagerie. Some of the soldiers had joked that it would be easier to get the creature to the menagerie, once they had finished dealing with the anomaly. They rushed to the corridor it was located on and found ten of Becker's soldiers battling against three huge Smilodon and losing rapidly. The creatures were vicious and seemingly hungry, and it was taking a lot of firepower against them. Due to Jess' careful and precise instructions they managed to take down two of them without any major injury. The last one, the biggest of the three, was currently trying to take a bite out of Becker's second-in-command, and Becker rushed to his aid. The 2IC fought of the creature with Becker's help, seemingly knocking it unconscious, however it was very far from it. While everyone was preoccupied with sending them back through the anomaly, the Smilodon lifted its great head, eyes flashing with malice and hunger. It growled lowly and quietly and struggled to its feet. It stood up straight and prepared to lunge. Jess warned the team over the comms that the creature was up again, but before anyone could react, it flew at the nearest person, out for blood. The rest of the team tried to fire, as Jess' screams reverberated around the ARC.

* * *

><p><strong>AN Oooh... who do you think it was? Review and let me know :D I love reviews and subscribers almost as much as triple chocolate oreo cupcakes :D**


End file.
